


PAPER MOON

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, Gangsters, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 哥谭市暴力帮派“sugar rain”的成员FF某天被强行分配了一项艰巨的任务：带一名烦人的小孩去另一个城市找到他的母亲。年龄逆操作，不良少年埃德加x熊孩子谜语祖安语录注意，粗口注意G18详细的暴力描写注意要素过多，埋有很多彩蛋两个小屁孩一路惹是生非的恐怖（）故事埃德加很刻薄，小小谜非常熊纯亲情向，pov
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Child(ren) of Edward Nygma





	1. paper moon

“哐！！！”  
一道雪白的闪电撕破哥谭灰暗的夜空。紧随其后的雷鸣将我从不安的睡梦中惊醒。  
家里什么声音都没有。爸爸还没回来。  
即使是蜷缩着裹在被子里，咆哮着的雷鸣依旧钻进了我的耳道。我忍不住颤抖。  
好冷，好冷，好黑，好可怕……  
就连被窝也不安全了，我得躲起来……  
……  
我拉开门。层层叠叠的布料将我团团包围。洗衣液的香味和残留的爸爸的味道，让我渐渐放松了下来。  
……越来越沉。  
……越来越沉。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
作为藏身处的柜门突然被拉开，爸爸的声音从外面传来。  
01.  
我赶紧睁开眼，却发现自己正在公园的长椅上躺着。  
看看天色，已经是黄昏了。太阳已经下山，天空中仅剩一片血红，盯着看久了心就不安地“突突”直跳。 我赶紧低下头，把胳膊架在岔开坐的两条腿上，醒瞌睡。  
我好像……做了个怪梦。  
梦见自己变成了小孩钻进衣柜里，被一个陌生男人发现，再然后就……什么也记不得了。  
看来我睡的够久的……  
我啧了一声，站起身来，用力晃了晃头。  
被睡意麻痹的大脑此刻才缓缓苏醒，我想起来今天我是和刚进“甜雨”没多久的几个小年轻一起去撑场子去了。  
有个酗酒的老赌狗欠了上头一笔钱死活不还，上头就把这个烂摊子踢给了需要历练历练的小皇帝（现任大佬的公子，叫他小皇帝纯粹为了方便），小皇帝又把它踢给了他麾下无数个暴力团伙之一的“甜雨”，“甜雨”的那些废物又踢给了我。我真是货真价实的工具人。  
妈的，一个能顶事的都没有，这破组织迟早完蛋。  
不过话又说回来，“甜雨”要真完蛋了，我这条丧家犬又该去哪？总不能靠打劫流浪汉和站街女过活呀。  
或许还能试试投靠蝙蝠侠——  
——不行不行不行！  
这念头一出现就被我赶紧摇头否决了，因为我听说被韦恩（你猜猜哥谭市有经济实力担负得起那样的装备的白人中年男性还能有几个）领养的小孩没一个有好下场，最好的结局也是死，更坏一点，被虐到不成人形然后痛苦的死。我命再贱也就这么一条，算了算了，怕了怕了。  
你可能从没见过像我这么惜命的小混混。真不得了。所以我有必要自我介绍一下。  
我叫埃德加.克利夫兰，今年十四。孤儿，双子座，“甜雨”干部，代号“FF”。  
之前也说了，“甜雨”严格来说只能说是暴力团体，隶属于上头正经的黑社会，平时给我们的上级“小皇帝”干干脏活。 像我们这样不入流的暴力团体多的是，但与其他团体不同的一点就是，“甜雨”成员都是像我这样的未成年人（和一小撮无业游民）。  
这种安排实际上是有深意的。即使我们不幸被逮住，也不用承担什么严重后果，顶多判几个月的社区服务罢了。这样，小皇帝的损失可以降到最低。  
我年纪虽然有些大了，但还能钻钻法律的空子，脑子够用，体能也还算够格，打起人来又毒又狠，比小屁孩好用多了，正是一把好刀。因为这个原因，我在“甜雨”里过的倒是一直很逍遥。  
回到当下，总之，我们把那老头狠揍了一顿。啊说到这了，我感觉手上还沾着他那黏糊糊的鼻血。你真应该看看当时是个啥情况，要是你也在场就好了。当时我们连门铃都没按，直接一脚踹开了那道破门，把那个正喝的迷迷瞪瞪的老头吓得一激灵。  
他瞪大结满红血丝的眼睛瞪着我，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着“eddie”之类的人名。我没心思听他胡言乱语，直接走上前，趁他还没反应过来夺过他手里的酒瓶子就往他那个半秃脑袋上狠狠一砸，然后把已经碎成渣子的酒瓶丢开，对着他一顿痛打。真后悔没拿那个碎瓶子扎他那张狗脸。他一开始还打算拽我胳膊和领子，被我一脚踹在肚子上，捂着胃嚎了半天，吐出一滩臭水。我打到手关节磕疼了就拽着他的头发往桌角上一阵猛磕，反正一直没停。  
这老头当然也一直都在胡乱踢蹬。桌子上林立着的酒瓶被我们的动作全部打翻在地，一阵噼里啪啦后辣眼的酒精顷刻间挥发了出来，熏的我直干呕。  
正好这时候我也有些累了，就让其他人替我继续，自己坐在一边观战。反正小年轻血气方刚，这个合法打人的机会他们可是求之不得。  
人多力量大，这是真理。趁着他们往鬼哭狼嚎的老头身上撒尿的功夫，我赶紧掏出手机拍了几张照片发给小皇帝以示任务圆满完成。调焦距时，我突然发现自己的手上全都是老头那滑溜溜黏了吧唧的臭血。  
我终于没忍住，当场吐了。  
明明我已经快把手都洗脱一层皮了，那种膈应的感觉还是挥之不去，就像是那臭血溅到了我眼里似的。  
等办完人后从他家出来我突然困了，困的眼都睁不开，就让其他人先回去，自己找了个隐蔽的公园长椅上躺着睡了一觉。  
我掏出手机（谢天谢地它没在我睡觉时被顺走，谢谢嘟嘟妹），然后发现果不其然“甜雨”群里炸锅了。@我的小红点成了省略号，最后一句是“拐杖”发我的：  
“你丫死了吗！FF！”  
死你妈，跟我一块去揍人的那几个到底是干啥吃的？嘴是被鱼线缝上了？看来回去得好好教教他们怎么说话。 我打定主意，回了一句“What's up?”  
“卧槽你复活了？医学奇迹！”  
“滚！有屁快放！”  
“你不是跟那几个弟兄去干活了吗”  
“嗯”  
“拐杖”打字的速度慢极了，我一指禅的速度都比他快。有时候——比如现在，我会怀疑他是不是在忙着干他的新马子，偶尔才赏光回我信息。不过真要是这样的话，这小子那方面也太拉了。  
“那个老头，他的小孩”  
“小孩咋了”  
又没音了。他是不是做到一半猝死了？  
我长叹一声，下意识觉得不是个什么好事。反正这时候天也黑了，我也彻底清醒了，干脆回去当面问他得了。  
于是我拉起横须贺夹克的拉链，迎着哥谭市臭烘烘的夜风凛然走入了茫茫夜色中。

推开门，一股浓郁的恶气扑面而来。我被辣的眯眼，等好不容易在芥末酱、芝士、若有若无的大麻味（我是从来不碰这玩意儿的，他们通常趁我不在才飞叶子）和清洁剂味儿的包围中睁开眼时，眼前的一幕让我以为龙卷风刚刚从这里过境。  
“拐杖”杵着根棒球棍一瘸一拐地从里屋出来，二话不说照着我的头挥了过去：“操你妈你丫还知道回来？”  
我一偏头躲过了呼呼吹过的棍风，又伸出手迎面一把握住了木棍粗糙又有点滑腻的表面，疼的我呲牙咧嘴，这个兔崽子真狠：“回来就不错了，好歹我这次干了件大事，这就是你欢迎我的态度？白眼狼。”  
“拐杖”瞪我：“就是因为你今天干的这破事！那老头有个小孩，你们把他爹打了，这小孩没处去，居然跟着那几个跟你一块的小孩跑到这里，说什么要是不给他整个好去处就告诉条子，把“甜雨”一锅端……”  
“就这？”  
“……他真的这样干了。”  
“卧槽？”  
“把我们吓得哟，那叫一个手忙脚乱……幸好来的条子是我们的熟人，走了个流程就回去了。”  
“这兔崽子在哪？”我手指关节有点痒了。  
“拐杖”努努嘴：“你屋里。你可得做好心理准备，咱这最喜欢小孩的“丝绒”拍着奶要和他聊聊，十分钟不到就哭着跑出来了。”  
我没理他转身就走。还没跨开步，就猛地转过身来，看着身后已经又一次朝我举起球棍的“拐杖”：“棍子给我！”  
“拐杖”有些窘：“你是咋知道的？”  
我夺过棍子，朝他那条瘸腿上来了一下：“经验。”  
忍受着“拐杖”杀猪似的嚎叫，我视死如归地走入了里屋。

“什么东西只能看见却无法触碰，只在夜里出现白天却消失无踪？”清脆的童声在我推门而入的那一刻响起来，就像是算准了时机似的。  
“啊？”我一时半会没反应过来。  
“这是个谜语，不是吗？说起来，你就是打了我爸爸的FF啊？”红发的小孩坐在一把对他而言过高的椅子上，一边前后晃悠着一边漫不经心地看着我，丝毫没把我当回事，“你可真是个好人啊。”


	2. New Task

不好意思，跑一下题。关于为什么我的代号是FF，其实也没啥特别的含义。它的由来是Fisherman's Friend薄荷糖，恰好也是本人最爱的糖果没有之一。换句话说，如果我爱吃荷氏，那我的代号就是Halls了。至于其他人，“拐杖”是他的瘸腿和拐杖糖，“丝绒”是红丝绒蛋糕，没啥好说的。  
“谜语的话，谜底是月亮。所以你就是那个在自己的废物爹被打成脑瘫之后死乞白赖地跑过来还报了警的小屁孩？我告诉你，算你个狗日的好运。要是搁别的组织盯上，早在你爹欠钱的时候你就被拉去卖屁眼了。”  
“什么小屁孩，我叫爱迪.纳什顿！”哟，急了急了他急了，“我明明是在感谢你！这都听不懂吗？？还有，怎么可能会有这样的事，而且谜底为什么不是月光……”  
“老子哈佛博士，滚。”差不多知道“丝绒”哭奔的原因了，我懒得理他，顺手从兜里掏出块薄荷糖，“有些贱逼母狗就是会这么想，看你受罪她们比死了亲妈还高兴。月光是太阳光在晚上的散射，你在白天也能见到，不符合题意。张嘴。”  
“我张嘴干嘛？”  
“吃糖。”  
“你是想收买我？我才不会上钩呢！”应该是没想到我猜出了谜底还头头是道地解释了一番让他失去了显摆的机会，爱迪现在有些生气了。  
而我的本意是想让他闭嘴，喂糖算是我目前能对他做出最温柔的举动。所以今天这块糖，他不吃也得吃！  
“爱迪？”我喊他。  
“什么事？”他没看我，正在用这种方式无言地表达对我的鄙视。但这正合我意——  
我凑近他，悄悄伸出手。  
手指猛然合拢，捏住了他的小鼻子。  
“喂！”他下意识大喊，我看准时机手一闪，朝他的嘴里扔进了糖块。然后我松开捏住他鼻子的手，往他头顶上不轻不重地敲了一下。  
这是给狗喂药的方法。如果不是为了照顾哈莉奎茵那两匹臭烘烘的豺狼，我也不会去学这一招。不过，那两头豺狼看似凶狠却被哈莉调教的颇为懂事，省了我不少麻烦。  
爱迪眼冒金星，看来是把糖咽了下去。  
“你给我吃牙膏？！”片刻他终于回过神，开始朝我大叫。  
“薄荷糖。”这时外面传来喊我的声音，我像是听到了拳击赛的铃一样，如获大赦转身就走。  
才出狼口又入虎穴。居然是小皇帝——他大驾光临了！  
我有点怵。  
刚刚被我打了一棍的“拐杖”正满脸幸灾乐祸：“小皇帝可是钦点你来见他哦。看看他多器重你！哎呀呀，真令人羡慕……”  
其实他乐成这样也是有原因的，一个原因是小皇帝替他报了我之前的一棍之仇，另一个原因也很简单：如果当初他没把这个烫手山芋扔给我，那么现在倒霉的就该是他了。  
小皇帝一瞥，“拐杖”就很识相地回房间去了。我们俩现在是相对而站，他无视了手下给他准备的这间屋里唯一一张布满了汗渍污迹油腻腻的但还算柔软的沙发，正用一种接近于芭蕾舞女的姿势踮脚站在“甜雨”脏兮兮的地板上，生怕藏污纳垢的地板会弄脏他那高定皮鞋的鞋底。  
“你活干完了啊。”  
“是的。”  
“你确定都打扫干净了吗？不称职的清洁工只有被炒掉这一条路可走。”  
我咽了咽唾沫，耳边咚咚直响，像是有人在我的耳膜上开了个位于闹市区的迪厅，响的我头痛欲裂彻夜难眠：“难搞的东西我带回来了，就看您打算怎么……”  
杀了这个小屁孩吧，求求你了。他既然敢找条子那他肯定会找第二次第三次，而我们可不是次次都有这样的好运气，说不定哪一天我这个破旧的遮雨窝棚就会倒在他的那张破嘴里。所以为了永绝后患……  
“你去把他送走。”面前长着一张小孩面孔的小皇帝对我仰起头，他身后的黑衣保镖像是块馊掉的黑森林蛋糕，无言地瞪视着我，散发出奇怪的恶气。  
“你挑的火，你自己来熄灭。”小皇帝啧了一声，他还太年轻，不会在讨厌的家伙面前控制自己的情绪，他不如我——“我和GCPD的谈过了，他们说这小孩的妈还活着，在杉城。你去把他送到他妈那去。”  
靠，我已经看到结局了。这种抛夫弃子的贱货，你能指望她会重新接受这个让她回想起以前被赌狗家暴的日子的小讨债鬼？梦话都比这个实际的多，好歹梦境也有成真的一天，不管美梦噩梦。  
“我说，小皇帝。”  
“怎么了FF？”哦哦哦哦，出现了，那副“你丫的有完没完”的司马脸——  
“为什么不能杀了他？”  
司马脸变成了蒙娜丽莎的微笑：“因为我想看你受苦。”  
臭傻逼。  
或许是想再多找一会我的乐子，这个臭傻逼又开口了，脸上依旧是蒙娜丽莎的微笑：“你放心，FF。虽然我是说想看你受苦，但我怎会让自己最得力的下属白白流汗呢？放心，你们的旅费和食宿，我都会给报销的。”  
这个条件当然很好，但令我不安的并不是这个。  
“如果我们找不到那女人，或者那女人不要他呢？”  
笑容被松节油融化了：“第一种，根本不是问题。你可是“甜雨”里的智囊啊，搜集情报方面谁比得过你？恐怕那只蝙蝠在你面前也得甘拜下风。至于第二种——”松节油把画布蚀穿了，露出墙上的霉斑，“那你也别回来了。”  
傻逼，仗着自己会投胎拽什么拽？真就恩威并施呗。  
“我明白了。那么，什么时候动身？”  
我很平静地问道。  
“一天后。组织给你们打通关节也得需要时间。”  
“了解。那这段时间他怎么处理？”  
“我明天还有个垃圾要清理，需要的人手有点多，都得算上。你今天已经干完活了，明天就给你放个假吧。你带他去四处走一走，转转，我看你和他还挺合得来的，”他阴阳怪气地顿了顿，语气比刚才更加阴沉，“你们明天别回“甜雨”了，就去其他地方走走。船票到晚上七点在码头找接头人，他会给你。”  
不过奇怪。他为啥说了两遍？  
等我终于结束了漫长的双人会议两股战战地回到屋里，爱迪已经在我狭窄的沙发床上睡着了。“拐杖”趁我开门时朝我背后吹了个口哨，幸灾乐祸地目送我进了屋。这家伙精神胜利法一直可以的。要是让他看到我今晚无处可睡的样子，指不定会高兴成啥样。既然我不能积极的给予他以伤害，那就只好消极地减少他的乐趣——所以我只能睡地上了。  
狗日的。人倒霉喝水都塞牙。  
我揪了张沙发巾往地上一铺，又拽过来个枕头，往地上通地一倒。在哪睡不是睡？更何况我还睡过比这更恶劣的地方，和那地儿一比，冰冷的地板已经是天堂了——好歹有个屋顶。

小皇帝看着车窗外飞快掠过的哥谭夜景。层层叠叠的灯火与高楼大厦夹杂着车流汇成了一整片海域。无论发生什么，这片黑暗的海洋都会一如既往泛起罪恶和污秽的火光，在海面上无休止地燃烧、跳跃着，吞噬掉每一线希望孕育出更多的丑恶。饶是如此总有糊涂虫被那火光吸引而来，满心欢喜地投入其中然后葬身鱼腹。他们本来就是虫豸，那么像虫豸一样毫无意义地死去自然也再合适不过。  
他在高级皮革铺成的座椅上缩了缩身子，加长版劳斯莱斯曜影里的空调开的太冷了。纵使他和车头隔了好几米远都忍不住让他直哆嗦。  
难道是急冻人的偷袭？  
不，不可能。他白天亲眼看见他顶着被罗宾踹碎半边的头盔哀嚎着送进阿卡姆。那头盔的碎片刺进了太阳穴里，血在冰蓝的头盔上结了一层鲜红的霜花，一时半会儿好不了。所以就算急冻人顶着伤越狱，这速度也太快了。  
老一辈的罪犯越来越没用了。他们应该赶紧去死，给他这样的新星们腾地方。  
但仅仅是有人腾出了地方还不够，他还要继续努力，拼尽一切手段向上爬。  
因此为这个目标牺牲掉一两支力量也是可以理解的。  
“甜雨……”他用坐在身旁的保镖刚刚好能听见的音量，低吟着。  
本来就是不入流的暴力团伙罢了。丢掉也没什么可惜的。  
至于那个叫FF的狗头军师……他永远也找不到那女人。小皇帝早有情报，那小孩的妈——他们此行的目标——早就在第一天来到杉城时就被人袭击，下落不明了。那么乱的城市，一个女人会遭遇什么，有点街头知识的都能明白。他不想了。  
越聪明的人越危险，除掉他们也要费更多事。FF的地位很是尴尬：他当个街头流氓和包打听确实够格，但要招到麾下成为正式的军师参谋，还远远不够。他太阴险，计谋也太脏，都是些不入流的阴招损招。仅仅靠这些，根本不足以成为优秀的军师。至于情报搜集——小皇帝身边最不缺的就是网络，不需要多此一举。  
“没用了，都扔了吧。”小皇帝轻轻叹了口气。  
坐在身旁的保镖微微点了点头，摁住耳麦开始用代号交流。


End file.
